


Your Six O’clock Wake-Up Call

by PlatinumRoseLady



Series: Part One of the Luckyverse [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Kitten-tastic, Sleeping!Sam, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 08:43:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7708480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlatinumRoseLady/pseuds/PlatinumRoseLady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because some alarm clocks are cuter than others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Six O’clock Wake-Up Call

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I didn’t create Sam Winchester. I did create Lucky. Go me.
> 
> Spoiler Alert: None. Some more Luckyverse antics.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_Pat_

 

The first time it happened it was so soft he hardly felt it.

 

_Patpat_

 

The next time it was a little harder, but it didn’t quite lift away the fog of sleep that surrounded him. 

 

When it happened again, it was more urgent, demanding. 

 

_Patpatpat_

 

Sam opened one bleary eye… and nearly jumped a mile when confronted with the close-up of black fur and green eyes about an inch from his face.

 

Lucky reached out and lightly touched his Human on the nose again.

 

“Let me guess,” Sam whispered, “you’re hungry.”

 

Lucky purred.  His Human was so very smart.


End file.
